


"My King"

by KuroBakura



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After, Bilbo was degraded by a stranger in from of him, Thorin tries to comfort his newlywed husband and end up having a cuddle session on the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My King"

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after BOTFA.
> 
> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

Bilbo was walking around the castle when he heard Thorin and his visitor (who was male human) having an argument. He was not sure what it was exactly about but he was curious. Bilbo quietly snuck around in the hallway, stopped at the nearest corner and spied on Thorin and his visitor. Thorin and Bilbo are technically not only partner but married partners. They got married in secret so very few attended and know about the wedding. As things were getting too heated, Bilbo accidentally tripped and came out of his hiding area. Bilbo saw the two men looked at him. Bilbo got up and looked at them.

“I am so sorry. I did not mean to do that.” Bilbo said, hoping his husband would not be mad at him. Thorin smiled at his husband and motioned him to come over. Bilbo walked over towards and when he got there, he stood next his partner. Thorin rubbed Bilbo's shoulder a couple of times.

“By the way, I would like to introduce you to _my_ King, Bilbo Oakenshield.” said to the man as he held Bilbo's hand in his. Bilbo blushed. He has never been introduced yet to someone as Thorin's husband, let alone, a king...Thorin's king. The man had a disgust look on his face.

“A male Hobbit?! You would marry a man, let alone a Hobbit?!” The man exclaimed. Bilbo looked at Thorin.

“Yes. And your point?” Thorin asked calmly.

“Because it is not right. What is there more to explain? Plus, to be honest...he is not the best looking Hobbit I have seen.” The man said. Thorin has gone from being polite to pissed off and his face went from being calm to wanting to murder this man in front of him. Bilbo tried to run but it was too late. Thorin stood up and looked at the man.

“HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HUSBAND! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT BY FORCE! I AM NOT GOING TO PUT UP WITH SUCH IGNORANCE!” Thorin shouted. With a minute later, the guest turned around and left the castle grounds. Thorin laid back against the throne and sighed. He looked over at Bilbo, who was feeling like shit.

“Do not take that man's words to heart. You have more of a heart than he does any way.” Thorin said. Bilbo looked up at his husband. His heart sunk a bit to see his lover crying.

“...Do you think I am ugly?” Bilbo asked.

“Not at all! You are beautiful! I love you so much, darling. Plus...you have adorable feet.” Thorin said. Suddenly, a little smile appeared across Bilbo's face.

“Really?” Bilbo asked.

“Of course! Plus, I love you for you, inside and out. There is nothing about you that I do not love because I love everything about you.” Thorin replied. Bilbo's smile widened a bit more.

“I love you, Thorin.” Bilbo said. Thorin smiled at his man.

“I love you, too, my King.” Thorin said back. Bilbo giggled which caused Thorin to giggle a bit as well. He walked over to Thorin and stood in front of him. Thorin leaned forward and held Bilbo's hands in his. Bilbo leaned a bit more towards him and then kissed him. Thorin then wrapped his arms around Bilbo held him closer to him. After a minute, they stopped. Thorin looked in to Bilbo's eyes.

“Sit with me for a bit.” Thorin said. Bilbo looked around the throne.

“There is no room.” Bilbo replied.

“Oh, there _is_ one spot for you.” Thorin said.

“Where?” Bilbo asked. A couple of seconds, the answer came to him. It was not next to him...it was ON him...on his husband's lap.

“What if the others see us doing that?” Bilbo asked, feeling nervous.

“They support us. Plus, I run this palace. Well, we both do but still. ...Please?” Thorin said and asked. Bilbo could not resist this.

“Of course.” Bilbo said. Thorin helped Bilbo on to the throne and then they both adjusted themselves. Thorin put one of his arms around his King and then use his free hand and held one of Bilbo's in it. Bilbo laid his head on Thorin's shoulder and held Thorin's hand a bit tighter in his.

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked.

“Yes?” Thorin replied.

“Do you ever wonder if this is just some amazing dream or fantasy and you are afraid that one you will wake up?” Bilbo asked.

“Well...actually..it is a dream. A dream come true because when I do wake up, I always see you right next to me. ...You are so adorable, you know that?” Thorin replied.

“I am not adorable.” Bilbo said.

“Oh, yes. you are absolutely adorable, my love.” Thorin said.

“What makes me adorable to you?” Bilbo asked.

“Many things.” Thorin said.

“Like what for example?” Bilbo asked. Thorin looked at him.

“Well, lets see. I think your feet are adorable. Your smile, laugh and your nose as well among other things.” Thorin said.

“Wait...you find my nose adorable?” Bilbo asked.

“Yes.” Thorin replied then kissed it. Bilbo blushed as he giggled sweetly to himself and then kissed Thorin's cheek. Thorin then took both arms and wrapped them around his husband and they looked at each other, smiling.

“Bilbo, I just wanted to let you know right now that I do not want my life any other way right now. I do not need a castle, gold or any of this to be happy. ..All I need..is you.” Thorin said. Bilbo held Thorin a bit tighter and began to cry.

“I love you so much, Thorin! I did not want my life any other way either. You make me happy and that is all I need and want. I want you to be with me for the rest of my life.” Bilbo said. Thorin kissed the side of Bilbo's head, laid his head on Bilbo's, closed his eyes and smiled.  
“I love you, too, my adorable and sweet King.” Thorin said to him. They cuddled on the throne for a bit before eventually ended up taking a nap on it with Thorin still holding Bilbo in his arms. When they woke up, it was just starting to turn dark outside and the rest of the gang was arriving back home. Bilbo got off of Thorin, kissed him quickly and then when to go welcome them home. As he saw Bilbo running out the room, Thorin put his arm up on the arm of throne in an angle and lays his head on it, smiling and thinking.

“I do not he realizes how lucky we both are for finding our true loves. ...I never want to be without him and I hope we will grow old together. Side by side. ...I love you, my darling, my love..my King.”

 

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
